


i love you (but i love you more)

by better_times_are_coming



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Fic, just 12k of jihan pampering cheol, just near the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: “Well… you make it really obvious he’s your boyfriend, Joshua.”An innocent statement made by Wonwoo’s new boyfriend had escalated into the wildest competition of them all.Seungcheol never expected that Jeonghan would take it to heart, and now he’s stuck between his boyfriends—two of the most competitive people ever—planning to settle once for all, who loves Seungcheol more.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 268
Collections: Coup de Cœur - Round 1





	i love you (but i love you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Imagine Person A and Person B getting playfully competitive over who loves Person C more. They start to come up with various, creative ways to flirt and woo Person C just to prove that one loves Person C more than the other. (Bonus if it gets more and more crazy as they try to upstage each other.)

This was all Mingyu’s fault. 

It had all started one fateful summer night, when the twelve of them managed to sort out their schedules to meet up. 

Just in time for Wonwoo to introduce his new boyfriend, Mingyu, to rest of them. 

Things seemed to go pretty well in the beginning. m

The place wasn’t quite a bar, they still served a _lot_ of food, and their joined table was at the end of it.

Around nine pm, their group was loud and tipsy, as they always were. 

_Something_ would start that day, but Seungcheol wouldn’t be aware of it until later on.

It had started with Soonyoung’s dare _come on, Wonwoo’s boyfie, name all of us in under 10 seconds_ , followed by lots of cheering. 

By Mingyu’s fifth attempt, he had reached the side of the table where Seungcheol was. 

Of course he had failed the dare, but they were all very interested in what names he had picked up (Seungkwan, Jihoon, Soonyoung so far). 

“That’s… Seungcheol, I remember Seungcheol, which means,” Mingyu’s mind seemed to be working overtime, and he was tripping over his own words, the soju taking a toll on him. “Which means that you’re Joshua.” 

He got a few impressed _oohh_ ’s in response, but the rest was eerie silence. 

Mingyu, of course, had no idea _why_. 

Seungcheol’s arm was wrapped loosely around Joshua’s shoulders and Joshua’s eyes light up at the comment, cat-like as he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Oh, really?” He asked, with a teasing tone. “Whatever gave you that idea?” 

And he did seem amused by the whole situation, but Mingyu couldn’t quite pointpot _why_. 

“Well,” Mingyu started, trying not to feel burdened under twelve pairs of eyes on him (well, Wonwoo didn’t intimidate him, so eleven). “You make it really obvious you’re Seungcheol-hyung’s boyfriend.”

Then all of them went quiet. 

The beat of silence wasn’t enough for the information to piece together, so Seokmin took that as a cue to intervene, a kind expression on his features: 

“What those meaningful glances mean, it’s that Seungcheol actually has _two_ boyfriends, Mingyu-yah.” 

Seungkwan raised a hand, as if asking for permission to speak, and added, with a serious nod: 

“ _And_ that you should never make an enemy of Yoon Jeonghan.” 

And cue to _Jeonghan_. 

Who was currently leaning back on his chair, arms crossed against his chest, looking positively murderous. 

Although he was pouting a little, so Mingyu didn’t actually think he looked that intimidating... 

He _was_ sitting next to Seungcheol as well, and Mingyu just noticed that unlike his right arm-wrapped around Joshua’s shoulders-, his left one was hidden under the table, probably holding Jeonghan’s hand. 

(Wrong, Seungcheol was actually _squeezing_ Jeonghan’s thigh, but no one had to know about that). 

A sigh left Wonwoo’s lips as he pulled Mingyu a bit closer to him. 

“Are you guys banning my boyfriend from our group now?” 

The pout on Mingyu’s lips didn’t disappear, he had made an honest mistake, and _now_ he remembered that Seungcheol was the one with two boyfriends. 

Before any of them could reply though, Jeonghan was the one to intervene. 

“It’s okay, I guess,” Jeonghan waved a dismissive hand, voice carrying an edge, and everyone just _tensed_ a little. Jeonghan was a great friend, an actual _angel_ when he wanted to be, but god, if he knew how to hold a grudge. “I have nothing to prove.”

Seungcheol turned to look in his direction, flashing a gummy smile at him.

“That’s very mature of you, hyung.” Wonwoo said pleasantly.

“Yeah, I’d get at _least_ a little offended if people didn’t recognize this _tension_ between us.” Seungkwan pointed between himself and Hansol. 

“Seungkwan can say that because he’s basically married to Hansol since high school.” Chan added, raising his glass as he pointed. “And I don’t know if I’d call tension to the fact that as soon as you turn around, his eyes go straight to your ass.” 

“Well, he _does_ have a nice ass.” Soonyoung shrugged. 

“I can only agree.” 

“ _Hansol_.” 

Jeonghan waited. 

Because all of them just seemed to remember what had started this situation, and when the table reached an unusual moment of quietness, Jeonghan waited a few seconds, just until a few pairs of eyes fell on them. 

When they did, Jeonghan placed his hands on Seungcheol’s cheeks and planted a big kiss on his lips. 

Right in front of everyone to see.

(Loud cheering ensued). 

***

Mingyu’s comment had followed them back home. 

And as soon as they took off their shoes and padded inside, Jeonghan was dramatically dropping on the couch, looking sulky. 

Seungcheol didn’t even get to reassure him. 

“Tell me the truth,” Jeonghan started, bottom lip jutting out as he pouted and Seungcheol already knew this was bound to be problematic. “Don’t I look like I’m in love with you?” 

“Good luck changing that sly smile of yours for a fond one,” Joshua teased and Jeonghan reached out to pinch him. 

“I didn’t ask you, Shua, you’re _so_ rude.” 

“Mingyu didn’t think so.” 

Seungcheol tried really hard not to roll his eyes. 

Even after years of knowing Jeonghan and _years_ of dating him too, sometimes he still couldn’t tell when his boyfriend was just feigning offence. 

It did seem like he could just pretend to be hurt… And strangers didn’t usually assume people had _two_ boyfriends, so Seungcheol understood. 

“Well Mingyu couldn’t tell apart his right foot from his left one, if you saw him trip all the way to the bar to get drinks.” 

“You’re so mean.” 

“ _You’re_ being mean.” Jeonghan’s pout only intensified and Seungcheol sighed, sitting down on the couch as well, next to Jeonghan to tug on his hand and squeeze it, a silent reassurance. 

Perhaps Jeonghan needed more than that and he’d be ready to give it to him, but not until his boyfriends stopped _bickering_ about the littlest thing. 

Or... maybe he was asking too much. 

“I don’t see how you look more in love with Seungcheol than me.” Jeonghan stated, with a whine. 

“Well, Mingyu must have recognized my-” 

“Your bedroom eyes?” 

“ _Hey_.” 

Seungcheol’s presence didn't get acknowledged at all with that (neither did his flushed cheeks, because did Joshua or Jeonghan _ever_ give him the bedroom eyes? In _public_?), so Joshua and Jeonghan continued. 

“You know what? I love him more.”

Joshua wasn’t about to let a chance to argue with Jeonghan about whatever go, so he smirked, accepting the challenge. 

Ah, here they went, Seungcheol thought, of _course_ it wasn’t over. 

“But I loved him _first._ ” 

“Who says that?” 

“I do.” Jeonghan stuck his tongue out to Joshua.

And not for the first time in the three years they have been dating, Seungcheol thought that his boyfriends acted like actual children.

“Maybe you said _I love you_ first, but it didn’t mean you _felt_ it first.” Joshua countered. 

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. 

“Oh, _right_ ,” Jeonghan stood up, and Seungcheol could only bury his face in his hands. “I forgot to measure that on my _feelings_ scale of-” 

“Of course, because you’re so-” 

“So what?” 

“So-so entitled with your-” 

Then they suddenly stopped. 

Probably after they realized Seungcheol’s silence. 

And as soon as they turned to look at him, their expressions softened. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“Yeah, did Jeonghan make you upset with his endless banter, sweetheart?” 

They both had their hands on Seungcheol’s arms now, but Seungcheol was slightly unfazed, used to his dynamic between the two. 

He wasn’t exactly pleased, because he hated the thought of them actually getting into fights over things like these (which didn’t usually happen, at all), but he wasn’t surprised either. 

This was just the way it always was between them.

“I’m having a hard time figuring out if this is one of the times you’re acting like you’re mad at each other to have angry sex or you’re _actually_ mad at each other?” Seungcheol asked, because _that_ was a possibility as well. 

There was a beat of silence, where his boyfriends shared a knowing smile, and then if it was possible for Jeonghan and Joshua to _smirk_ at the same time, they just had. 

Seungcheol’s stomach did a flip. 

Oh, no. 

He knew what those smirks meant. 

Something _bad_. 

“Good luck figuring it out.” Jeonghan said, suddenly not mad (or pretend mad) anymore and taking advantage of Seungcheol standing up to slap his ass before _both_ of them decided to leave the room. 

Leaving a dumbfounded Seungcheol alone in the living room. 

He could only sigh. 

It wouldn’t be the first time his boyfriends were up to something. 

He’d just have to wait to know _what_. 

***

Seungcheol had forgotten about the whole thing for a few days. 

Between his anxiety about passing his courses and sleepless nights, and the fact that he kept taking extra shifts at the coffee shop, it was the last thing in Seungcheol’s mind. 

But he should have known better.

His boyfriends _never_ forgot.

The first thing was from Jeonghan.

Seungcheol had been (literally) running between classes, his bag precariously hanging from his shoulder. 

Ever since he had fallen asleep this morning and gotten _late_ to literally everything, things had gone wrong. 

He left slightly underdressed and now he was _freezing_ , he had forgotten his laptop at home, so he had to take notes (asking for a pen when you’re the only student that arrived late and had to sit in the front row was _not_ fun), and he had to ignore all the worried stares as he left running to the coffee shop, not wanting to be late to his shift too. 

He’d freeze his ass off at night, he was sure, his shift ended at ten pm and he hadn’t even brought a light jacket. 

What a day.

Once he had arrived and changed into his work uniform, he didn’t think he had enough energy to function, so he just stayed there, dozing off against his locker. 

Yup, standing and everything. 

A few minutes must have passed, because when he felt a light touch against his shoulder, he was blinking awake. 

“Seungcheol, someone left this for you.” One of his coworkers, Nayoung, said. She had a kind smile, so she must have caught how utterly exhausted he was. “Also your shift is about to start.” 

Seungcheol’s mind took a moment to process the information and wordlessly received the paper bag. 

It had the logo of his favorite café, the one from campus. 

Still… it was unusually large and heavy to just bring food in it. 

Nayoung had already left when Seungcheol slowly turned the paper bag around, catching a note. 

That handwriting… 

_you didn’t have breakfast :( eat something before starting your shift. love you_ _♡_

Jeonghan. 

Oh, the thought of his boyfriend heading to his favorite place to buy him something, _anything_ , it made Seungcheol’s heart flutter. 

He felt so warm. 

And even warmer when he checked the contents. 

A fruit cup, a cinnamon roll (Seungcheol would only indulge on those when he had a particularly bad day, and Jeonghan must have known) and a large hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream. 

But that didn’t explain the weight of it and- 

Once he managed to take all the food out, his fingertips caught something soft at the bottom of it, and he pulled out Jeonghan’s favorite hoodie, the speedhunters one. 

Seungcheol would get it borrowed all the time, even though he knew it was Jeonghan’s favorite.

The fact that he’d choose this one to send to him… 

Seungcheol’s eyes filled with tears before he could stop himself, and he reached out with his sleeve to clean them, feeling a little embarrassed for getting so emotional this quick. 

It wasn’t like Jeonghan didn’t show him affection through gifts, he did, but this seemed so spontaneous and _romantic_ and just overall cute that Seungcheol tried not to think about it anymore.

His shift was about to start and he was all snooty and teary-eyed. 

Joshua and Jeonghan’s playful banter after they got home from the bar that night briefly crossed his mind, but he pushed it aside, Jeonghan had _nothing_ to prove as he had said, this must have been another thing altogether.

It was nice, he felt cherished, taken care of.

So he pulled out his phone, typed a row of crying and heart emojis with a _thank you, baby_ to send to Jeonghan, and thought no more of it. 

***

Two days passed until another thing happened.

This one wasn’t that unusual in itself.

Out of all of them, Seungcheol had always thought that Joshua was the most romantic, in a traditional way. 

So when he had arrived back from work that day, sleepy and hungry, yawning as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower, he had to actually stop in his tracks and take a look. 

Because there seemed to be _roses_ and a medium package next to it, wrapped neatly with gold elegant gift wrap. 

Okay… 

Worry settled on his stomach.

God.

Had he forgotten an anniversary? How could he?

He had been in his head a lot lately, mostly because of his courses and the fear of failing them, but he had never _ever_ forgotten an anniversary before. 

What day was it even today, God, he was the worst. 

Luckily, before his mind could play any more tricks on him, he came closer, picking up the fancy card laying on top of the present. 

He could immediately recognize Joshua’s perfect handwriting on it. 

_For Seungcheol:_

_I’m so proud of you, thought you deserved a treat_ _❤︎._

_Love, Joshua._

Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat even before he could open the present. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t give each other gifts, they did, but on anniversaries and dates and things like that. Always planned. 

This was unexpected and the fact that Joshua had included the phrase _so proud of you_... it made Seungcheol feel warm inside. 

He couldn’t stop smiling as he carefully opened the box, finding a few items inside. 

The package included a bath bomb gift set (Seungcheol had just discovered he actually liked those), his favorite chocolates and a brand new copy of _i want to die but i want to eat tteokbokki._

Seungcheol had mentioned how he wanted to buy it since Minghao had lent it to him last month and he was a slow reader, but he never thought he’d actually get it as a present. 

It felt so good, whenever he thought of his boyfriends picking up on the things he had slipped he wished to do or have. 

The fact that Joshua took the time to buy all these, wrap it himself (Seungcheol could always tell, he was so detail-oriented) and just leave it here so it’d be a surprise. 

At a loss of words, Seungcheol just sat there, observing all the contents of the box and the fact that it had been wrapped so nicely, the pretty card on top too… and the flowers.

It was heart-fluttering. 

And he was hit with such a wave of affection for Joshua. 

He wished he were here so he could thank him with a hug and a kiss (well, maybe more than one). 

With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and typed: _thank you, baby, you made my day. love you too_ and a row of kissing emojis. 

***

Seungcheol was beyond grateful when Friday finally arrived. 

For once, he didn’t get the Saturday opening at the coffee shop, so he could finally _sleep_ and he really needed to. 

He was a zombie, barely making it home to study everyday. 

Jeonghan would accompany him for a while, pretending to study as well, and Joshua would make them tea, and then they’d all go to sleep. 

It had been their routine lately, Jeonghan going from college to work, Joshua with his internship, and Seungcheol desperately trying not to fuck up his last year of college. 

“Shua-yah, I’m hungry, can we make something?” Seungcheol rubbed his eyes as he left the bedroom, truth was taking a nap wasn’t always the best idea, he didn’t like waking up disoriented and all fuzzy, but he _had_ stayed up until almost four am to study yesterday, so he deemed that it wouldn’t hurt to do it today. “I think there’s kimchi and rice on the...“

And he stopped in his tracks. 

Okay. 

Seungcheol just stared. 

And kept staring. 

“Shua.” 

Joshua was standing in their living room, looking positively gorgeous with a thin golden necklace around his neck, a black button down tucked in and some tight fitted black pants.

He looked all dressed up, hair neatly styled and the eyeliner, oh, god…

“You look so…” 

And Seungcheol wondered _again_ if he had forgotten something. 

Why would Joshua look like he was getting ready for a red carpet (while Seungcheol was only in boxers and an old t-shirt)?

And why was he smiling like _that_? 

All handsome and put together. 

“You’re speechless, huh?” Joshua was the one to step closer, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s waist and leaning in, pressing a kiss on Seungcheol’s warm cheek. “That’s the best compliment I could ever get.” 

Then Seungcheol playfully shoved him away, even though Joshua was right and he _was_ speechless. 

“You’re so cocky.” 

“Because I look nice.” Joshua agreed pleasantly. 

“You do.” Seungcheol smiled, leaning in to press a few kisses of his own, on his temple and on the corner of his lips. “So pretty, and all of this for me?”

Joshua’s smile only grew, but he didn’t reply. 

He didn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

Now it was Joshua’s turn to gently pull him away, knowing that otherwise they’d never make it in time. 

Seungcheol gave him a questioning look, but Joshua only searched through his pockets, until he retrieved an envelope. 

“Here.” 

It took a few moments for Seungcheol to take it, and pull out the paper and scan through it and _oh_ … 

“A... reservation?” 

Joshua looked like _that_ because they’d be having dinner together?

“You said you had always wanted to go to one of those restaurants where the chef prepares the food at your table, right?” 

“You didn’t.” Seungcheol whispered, because he couldn’t believe it.

This was impossible. 

“I did.” 

“But, Shua… it’s so expensive,” He winced, he had checked the price once, a few years ago, and he had kept it to himself, because there was no way that he would be able to pay it with his pay at the cafe. 

And yes, they were all working somehow, but… they couldn’t possibly indulge on something like this. 

As he kept reading though, he realized something else. 

“Wait, this reservation says it’s for two?” Seungcheol asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. “What about Jeonghannie?” 

Joshua’s teasing glance made Seungcheol’s heart skip a beat. 

What did that even _mean_? 

“Well,” Joshua reached out to cup Seungcheol’s cheek, placing a quick peck on his lips. “Jeonghannie has prepared something for you too.”

Before Seungcheol could even ask about that, Joshua was smiling some more and Seungcheol’s eyes inevitably fell to his lips. 

God, he really wanted to kiss him. 

“But tonight it’s just the two of us.” 

Just when he was about to lean in, Joshua pressed his finger on his lips, eyes knowing, but still not budging. 

“Now, chop chop. Shower, clothes, hair.” Joshua ordered, sending Seungcheol to the bedroom with a small pat on his back. “Otherwise we’ll be late.” 

And Seungcheol could only comply. 

He quickly went back to their bedroom, hopping into the shower and feeling all giddy as he washed his hair, he had never _ever_ gotten a date like this. 

In a place like this.

How would he even dress for the occasion?

He didn’t want to look out of place. 

The fact that Joshua knew how much he wanted to go and had somehow paid for this… 

As quickly as he could, he finished his shower and found a few outfits laid out for him. 

He figured that Joshua knew him well enough and he expected that he’d second guess with his choices, so this was really helpful. 

Seungcheol ended up choosing one of Joshua’s options (the one particular all black outfit, just so he could match with Joshua) and making it to the restaurant, a few minutes before their reservation. 

As they stood outside, Seungcheol practically vibrating with excitement, Joshua gently reached out to squeeze his hand. 

“So... I’m a bit upset you know,” He started, batting his eyelashes at him. Seungcheol’s expression immediately went from cheerful to worried. “We came all the way here and you’re not going to kiss me?” 

When the realization hit Seungcheol, he had to try really hard not to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. 

For a second he thought Joshua was actually upset. 

“When I look _this_ hot?” Joshua sighed, as if he were really aggravated by the whole situation. “Fine, then I guess I’ll just-” 

Then Seungcheol pulled him by the waist and shut him up with a kiss. 

***

Seungcheol had just reached out for his headphones, ready to go home, when he stopped in his tracks, making a double take at the silhouette in the hallway.

He slowly turned. 

It couldn’t be, could it?

Apparently it could.

And his eyes light up in recognition. 

“Jeonghan-ah!” Seungcheol couldn’t help the excitement as he jogged a little to catch his boyfriend, pulling him for a quick kiss. “What are you doing here? I thought you had work.” 

“Hi, Cheollie.” Jeonghan didn’t let Seungcheol go too far, as he interlaced their hands, giving it a light squeeze before starting to walk. 

No explanation whatsoever coming from him. 

“How was class?” 

So Seungcheol played along. 

Ever since Jeonghan had started working last year, he hadn’t been able to pick him up from class anymore.

Seungcheol had to admit he missed that a lot, because they’d get to talk about their days, buy food on the way, hold hands around the campus, it was _so_ nice. 

And the fact that they were doing this, after like a year, it made him feel just the tiniest bit emotional. 

After Seungcheol had basically explained to Jeonghan why he was so behind on his readings, but at least he was doing fine on the rest of the things, he couldn’t take it anymore, and decided to just ask.

Just in case Jeonghan would have to leave or like… something was happening. 

“Jeonghannie,” Seungcheol stopped for a second, looking at his boyfriend in the eye, searching for any uneasiness on them. “Is there anything wrong? Something bad happened at work?” 

“What? No,” Jeonghan pouted, seemingly offended. “I just… asked for a day off.” 

Oh. 

That was… something that Seungcheol wasn’t expecting. 

“You did?”

“Yeah,” He admitted quietly, gently caressing Seungcheol’s fingers as he smiled. “I just wanted to take you out on a date.”

_Oh._

Seungcheol’s cheeks warmed up, shifting from one foot to another. 

He hadn’t been on a proper, planned date with only Jeonghan in months. 

“So you lied when you said you were too busy and had to study this morning?” 

It was Jeonghan’s turn to look bashful, and it finally clicked. 

Oh, so he had been planning this _a lot_. 

It was so endearing.

Seungcheol’s heart was threatening to burst from his chest. 

Why did Jeonghan have to be so damn cute about everything?

“I mean, perhaps I _should_ be studying,” Jeonghan just shrugged a little, as if he didn’t care either way. He probably didn’t, he just had this way about him, that no matter how little he studied, he still managed to get decent results. “But I thought, why don’t I just take my hot boyfriend on a date?” 

“Thought Shua was our hot boyfriend.” 

“Nope,” Jeonghan said, popping the _p_ between his shiny lips. And it made Seungcheol want to kiss him, as it always happened with Jeonghan. “Both of you are my hot boyfriends. And cute ones too, you two are the whole package.” 

Seungcheol couldn’t help the way his cheeks burned at Jeonghan’s comment. 

He was being so blunt. 

Before Jeonghan could catch the way Seungcheol’s palm started to get sweaty, his whole face warm, he decided to change the subject instead. 

“So where are you taking me, Yoon Jeonghan?” 

Jeonghan only smirked, as he was about to reveal the secrets of the universe.

And perhaps he was. 

“Arcade.” 

“No way.” 

“Yeah.” 

Seungcheol looked like a kid who had just given candy. 

This was definitely better than candy. 

Infinitely better. 

“We never go.” He countered weakly, because were they really _really_ going? 

“I know.” Jeonghan squeezed his hand again, reassuringly and resumed walking. “Which is why we should go, you love to, and you haven’t gone in a while.” 

“Are you messing with me? Because that’d be cruel, _very_ cruel, and I’d really like to go.” 

It felt like _ages_ since he had gamed and the fact he’d have part of an afternoon to do that, with Jeonghan of all people. 

It was wonderful. 

Almost too good to be true. 

And his heart was beating like mad. 

Three years dating with Jeonghan and it still felt unreal that they got to go on _dates_ like these. 

Jeonghan’s expression finally softened a little, losing his teasing edge and Seungcheol’s heart did somersaults at the sight, God, they were really going. 

He couldn’t believe it. 

This was the best _ever_. 

“Okay… we’re going,” Seungcheol said, hoping it’d get more real if he said it out loud. “And… do I need to prepare myself mentally for something else?” 

“A movie.” 

A _movie?!_

“And of course, dinner.” Jeonghan smiled again, and for a second Seungcheol forgot everything about finals and tiredness, because he was holding Jeonghan’s hand and it felt so right. “I can’t let you starve, can I?” 

Seungcheol’s cheeks heated up. 

Not that it was weird they went to the movies, but it was hard to pick up a movie between three people (one of them would always get bored, even though they tried not to show it). 

Even though these choices might not seem romantic from a traditional point of view, they _were_. 

So romantic. 

A bit unusual coming from Yoon Jeonghan.

Which made it even more romantic. 

“Ah, wait, baby,” Seungcheol pointed at the bus stop. ”We’ll be crossing the whole campus if we walk this way, we could take the bus.” 

But Jeonghan -in all his stubbornness- refused, tugging on Seungcheol’s hand to pull him closer.

Close enough to whisper in his ear, with that teasing tone of his. 

“Shh, let me show you off a little.” 

Seungcheol just shoved him away, cheeks burning. 

Jeonghan was the only person with the ability to embarrass him and flatter him at the same time. 

He’d like to think he was immune to his advances, but after years, he still wasn’t. 

Show him _off_? How could he be so embarrassing?

But still, there was a part of him that felt warm inside, managing to feed his ego. 

“Okay, _fine_.” Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s hand, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear as well. Truth was, two could play this game and Seungcheol knew that he could make Jeonghan speechless as well. “Only if I get to show you off too.” 

Jeonghan suddenly stopped, looking _delighted_ and he placed his free hand on Seunghceol’s shirt, not minding they were in the middle of campus, whispering ‘ _deal’_ against his lips and… 

… pulling him in for a proper kiss. 

***

It had been pretty normal by then. 

Dates, little gifts, nice food. 

But of course, Seungcheol should have _known_. 

Which brought him to the current situation.

“Am I…” Seungcheol asked, voice wavering. “Dreaming right now?”

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t.” 

“You did wake up this morning, we were there.” 

Seungcheol still couldn’t believe his eyes.

Even though he was holding the paper and reading correctly, and he could actually see some bags on the couch. 

They were ready to leave.

_Right now._

They’d be going for a trip. 

Just the three of them. 

“Naksan beach...” Seungcheol whispered, more to himself than to anyone. 

He had arrived from work only a few minutes ago, and he was having a hard time processing the information. 

His boyfriends had really planned out a whole weekend for them, to go to the beach of all places. 

“It’s… peak season right now.” Seungcheol added, because he didn’t know what else to say.

For the first time since this whole thing had started, Seungcheol actually worried about finances.

He wasn’t paying for _any_ of this. 

And although he offered to pay when he went out on dates with Joshua and Joenghan, they both refused.

And now they had done it again, with something even more expensive. 

“Hey, are we sure that we’ll-” 

“Be able to get there on time?” Joshua intervened kindly, as if he knew what Seungcheol was about to ask. “Not if we don’t leave soon.” 

“Which is _why_ we packed for you, so you can take a shower, change your clothes and we’ll have breakfast on the way there.” Jeonghan added this time.

Both of them looked so relaxed, and it made Seungcheol smile too.

Okay, maybe his boyfriend had this. 

He should trust them a bit more. 

“I made a list of the things we packed for you, if you want to check as you change.” Joshua let him know, and on his way to the bathroom, Seungcheol just had stop and turn, to look at his boyfriends in the eye. 

“You guys… is this for real?” Seungcheol asked, for one last time. When he only got reassuring smiles in response, he couldn’t help but smile too, heading back to where his boyfriends were standing to pull him both in a clumsy hug. 

He didn’t know if it was because his birthday would be in a week from now and he always got so emotional near that date, or maybe because he was so exhausted these days and his boyfriends were making it all better, but he hugged them a bit tighter than usual, whispering _thank you’_ s against Joshua’s neck and Jeonghan’s hair. 

***

Jeonghan chose Saturday’s schedule.

The first thing he had planned for the day was sunbathing, swimming and sandcastles. 

He had also included volleyball, then lunch (+ice cream), and paintball. 

And dinner back at the hotel. 

It was an activity packed day and Jeonghan _liked_ doing sports but at the same time he had zero stamina. However, he did his best, because Seungcheol looked absolutely delighted to participate in each activity. 

They played a volleyball match against three random people and _won_ , which felt amazing. 

They hadn’t been a team of anything sport-related in a while and it was nice. 

Then of course Jeonghan had chosen not only a restaurant with a buffet for lunch, but a little ice cream shop for later on. 

And paintball had been an adventure in itself. 

Seungcheol started all brave in the beginning, but then he got shot around the chest by the opposing team, wincing with the impact and running back to them for a hug. 

_Hannie, Shua, it_ actually _hurts when you get shot_. 

And that was enough for Jeonghan and Joshua to go absolutely ballistic over their enemies.

(Not all of them, just the one who had shot Seungcheol). 

And if maybe they went a bit overboard and pretended they didn’t listen when the staff signalled their time was up, then well… nobody had to know about that. 

When they had gone back to the hotel, Joshua taking a nap under the covers (he was the one who drove, so they figured he deserved all the rest), Seungcheol gently approached Jeonghan. 

He just stood there, next to him, until Jeonghan stopped what he was doing.

He was looking for his phone charger, but apparently he managed to leave it at home… 

“What is it, baby?” Jeonghan turned, still a bit distracted by the phone charger. “Does it still hurt? Because that asshole wasn’t supposed to shoot near the head and I saw him _aim_ at your collarbone so… I can always get you some ice if you-” 

“No, no, I’m good. I just…” Seungcheol sighed happily, pressing his hands on Jeonghan’s cheeks to press a kiss on his parted lips. “Today was really really amazing, thank you so much.” 

Jeonghan was at a loss of words.

If he would have known before that taking their boyfriend to the beach for the two days would have made him look like _that_ , then he’d cut up all expenses, eat ramyeon for a whole year, just to see Seungcheol smile just the way he was doing right now. 

It was just _blinding_ , his tiny row of white teeth and his sunburnt cheeks and his twinkling eyes and _oh_ , the dimples, the dimples were so- 

“I’m so happy.” Seungcheol gushed again, not minding Jeonghan’s inner turmoil and placed another rushed kiss against his lips, as if he couldn’t help himself. _Ah_ , Jeonghan was only twenty four, he was too young to die, but he would, if Seungcheol kept doing things like these. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.” 

And then he was gone, mentioning something about buying some souvenirs for the three of them in the shop he saw downstairs. 

Jeonghan stood there, dumbfounded. 

He never expected their competition to escalate in something like this, but the moment they realized it had.

It was all worth it to see Seungcheol smile like this. 

***

Joshua was in charge of Sunday’s schedule. 

As soon as they had gotten up, they headed for a quiet walk on the beach, playing rock, paper, scissors until the loser had to dive in, the sun just starting to heat up. 

(Jeongcheol and Seungcheol lost, but they didn’t play fair and threw Joshua into the water first anyways). 

Unlike yesterday, today they had lunch near the beach, where they found a secluded corner and Joshua prepared a picnic for them. 

He was a little disappointed, because he wanted to make everything himself, but since they had traveled only yesterday, he had to buy most of the things. 

Seungcheol thought it was lovely either way. 

He hadn’t had a proper picnic in a while, and he loved the way they could eat and drink and then just snuggle under the shadow of their rented umbrella. 

Joshua had then shyly admitted he had made them some matching bracelets (it was his new hobby these days). 

Jeonghan's was purple, Seungcheol's was red and Joshua's was blue, they all alternated between those colors and black beads, and they had one single bead with their initials too. 

_you don’t have to wear them, i know it’s cheesy_

But Jeonghan and Seungcheol had assured him they would, and had pressed kisses all over his face in thanks, until Joshua got teary-eyed. 

They settled for a quiet afternoon, enjoying the small private swimming pool on the balcony of their bedroom. 

(And a late dinner, but they had time until then). 

After fooling around in the water, swimming and splashing and playing like little children, they all headed back inside, once it started to get a bit chilly. 

For now, they were enjoying making out on their bed, which definitely felt different than doing it back home and it was nice, knowing they were miles aways from home, the AC buzzing pleasantly as they took turns to kiss Seungcheol silly.

After a while, Jeonghan pressed an absent kiss on Seungcheol’s naked shoulder, then leaned in to kiss Joshua as well, taking the first turn in the shower, so they’d leave for dinner in a while. 

“We should shower too,” Seungcheol whispered, humming against Joshua’s kiss bitten lips. “And get changed.” 

“Mm.” 

Joshua made no effort to move as he carded his fingers through Seungcheol’s damp hair, relishing when Seungcheol opened up against him and kissed him deeper. 

“I really liked today.” Seungcheol said, once they pulled away to breathe. 

Their bodies were so close together, so warm, and Seungcheol wished he could stay here forever. 

“I’d do anything to make you happy.” Joshua whispered, pressing some more kisses on his parted lips, on his cheek. 

They were too tired to move things further, but Seungcheol thought it was nice, maybe even nicer. 

Joshua’s words always managed to stir something in his heart, with Jeonghan’s it was his actions, but Joshua could always melt him with his words. 

Seungcheol loved the contrast.

He loved his boyfriends.

So much. 

So he said it, a mantra against Joshua’s lips, feeling his eyelids drooping. 

“Love you too.” 

Exhaustion was catching up on him, and maybe he wanted to take a nap, but he also didn’t want to stop kissing Joshua. 

And Joshua must have noticed, tracing his cheeks, his lips, his nose, gentle, small patterns until Seungcheol sagged against the pillow, an arm still loosely wrapped around Joshua. 

“Sleep well, Cheol.” 

***

Seungcheol wasn’t much of the dancing type. 

But whenever he was tipsy and surrounded by his friends, he certainly did become livelier.

 _And_ if Jeonghan and Joshua were there to pull him to the dance floor, he'd get even more so. 

Tonight, it was a mix of everything.

They had only two days for Seungcheol’s birthday, and this was a bit of a warm up party.

They wanted to arrange a proper celebration, once they were done with finals.

So around one am, most of his friends were scattered all around the dance floor, Seungcheol going from group to group to dance with them all. 

Jeonghan and Joshua had decided to take it slow today, more worried about being sober enough so they could drive Seungcheol home themselves.

And well Seungcheol happily dancing around was a nice sight too. 

And they couldn’t stop looking. 

“Can we take him home, Shua?” Jeonghan asked with a pout, as he leaned against the bar. 

Joshua was sure he was checking him out, the way his jeans clung to his thighs and ass. 

Not that Joshua wasn’t looking either.

But still, it was early, their friends were still there. 

(Mingyu had steadily come to be part of their group too, and Jeonghan had a love-hate relationship with him). 

“Mm, not yet, he’s having fun.” 

And Jeonghan absolutely loved Joshua because he said _not yet_ instead of _no_. 

“Then we should dance too.” 

“Yeah.” 

It was around three, when both the music started to get a little boring and their group started to leave, that Jeonghan and Joshua decided to approach Seungcheol again. 

Jihoon had been monitoring Seungcheol’s drinks (as he always did, even after Jeonghan and Joshua started dating with Seungcheol), and he let them know he had made sure he had stopped drinking an hour ago.

Seungcheol could always manage his alcohol intake, _except_ on his birthday. 

He always got a little wilder and they had to keep an eye on him. 

It was about time they went home. 

But only after they had a bit of fun. 

“First one to get him hard wins,” Joshua mumbled, nipping on Jeonghan’s earlobe as he pulled him close. 

Jeonghan arched up against him. From afar, they looked like they were pressed up dancing, but the way Joshua’s thigh had slipped between Jeonghan’s legs, that wasn’t innocent at all. 

“Okay,” Jeonghan agreed, a little breathless. ”Ground rules?”

“Mm, no grinding, no _kissing_.” 

Which was exactly what Joshua was doing to Jeonghan right now, but _okay_. 

They’d play fair.

As fair as one could get. 

“Ohh,” Jeonghan considered, with a smirk. “You’re on.” 

Both of them walked to Seungcheol then. 

He had just separated from an euphoric Soonyoung, and he seemed happy, buzzing with energy. 

“Are you having fun, baby?” Jeonghan asked, reaching out and sneakily hooking his fingers on the waistband of Seungcheol’s jeans, pulling him close. 

“Yeah!” Seungcheol yelled, undeterred by Jeonghan’s manhandling of him, and slumping against his chest with a giggle. The music was too loud on his ears, Joshua smiled a little, plastering to his back and wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s stomach. “It’s so fun!” 

Okay, so he was a bit tipsy. 

It was cute. 

“Are you guys- _ah_.” 

“Yoon Jeonghan!” Joshua scolded, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s middle part, his arms interlocking with Jeonghan’s at some point. “We said no kissing.” 

“It was technically nipping.” Jeonghan said wisely, and then added with a whisper: “And I think I’m winning.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Seungcheol yelled again, too giggly to care about the answer, because he reached to pull both of them close. “We should totally dance, I love this song!” 

Jeonghan and Joshua shared _one_ meaningful glance and could only comply. 

What else could they do, if Seungcheol asked like _that_?

Say no? 

***

“Just two?” 

Joshua was immediately met with his boyfriends’ hazy eyes. 

And he smiled at the sight. 

Seungcheol was panting underneath Jeonghan. 

For once, Joshua had mostly observed, touching Seungcheol here and there, kissing him whenever he asked (he got especially needy whenever Jeonghan fucked him). 

Joshua observed the way Jeonghan slowly let go of Seungcheol’s wrists, kissing them before placing them at his sides. 

It was a common occurrence, Jeonghan just loved to see Seungcheol squirm, wanting to have control of the situation without being able to. 

Well, maybe Joshua enjoyed that a little too. 

When Jeonghan pulled out, Seungcheol winced, and Joshua cooed at him in response, pressing kisses on his temple, as Seungcheol tried to catch his breath. 

“You really have poor stamina, Jeonghannie.” Joshua teased, kneeling closer so he could press a wet open-mouthed kiss against Jeonghan’s chapped lips. 

Seungcheol shuddered, placing his hand on Joshua’s hip, as if he needed something to ground him.

He’d always come undone when he saw his boyfriends kissing each other.

They were so hot, even hotter when they decided to put up a show for -only- Seungcheol to see. 

“I bet I can do more than two.” 

“Not fair,” Jeonghan countered when he pulled back, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. “You got him all worked up on the way here, he came with just my fingers and-” 

“ _Hey_.” 

Seungcheol was ignored as Joshua ran a hand through Jeonghan’s hair, pulling just a tad, and Seungcheol had just come but… he couldn’t deny the fact that the sight was affecting him. 

They were _so_ good together. 

“Mm, sounds like something a loser would say.” 

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see you _doing_ rather than talking.” Jeonghan replied, looking indignant. “ _Just two_ , my ass, try to make it to three, and then we’ll talk.” 

“Wanna bet on it?” 

“You got it.” 

And just _then_ his boyfriends’ words finally registered through the cloud of pleasure in Seungcheol’s mind. 

“Wait a second,” Seungcheol asked, panicking a little, but his dick still stirred between them, seemingly on board with the idea. “Three orgasms… _right now_?” 

“Of course right now.” 

Seungcheol took a deep shaky breath, actually considering. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol sat up, wincing when he did. “If we’re doing this, I need a glass of water first.” 

Joshua and Jeonghan high fived. 

***

All in all, Seungcheol had had a great birthday so far. 

Jeonghan and Joshua had woken up at twelve to greet him, and a sleepy hazed Seungcheol had blew the candles on a cupcake, mumbling a drowsy _love you both_ , and had gone back to sleep, being cuddled by the two of them. 

At seven am, his boyfriends had set up breakfast to eat with him, and they’d also be meeting him for lunch. 

When he got to class, his professor wasn’t on his ass all day, _for once_ , he wasn’t late to anything either. 

An awesome day so far.   
  
  


But then he started getting _looks_. 

All from the hallway. 

To the entrance of the campus. 

And it was then where he learned _why_. 

Someone… no, not _someone_ , Jeonghan was literally handing papers to passersby that said- 

_oh my god_

It’s Choi Seungcheol’s birthday today, he’ll get really happy if you greet him!

And a _picture_ of him. 

(A good picture, thankfully). 

Seungcheol held the paper between his fingers, had Jeonghan really done this?

Took the time to actually design, print and _distribute_ pamphlets? 

A gentle hand settled on Seungcheol’s shoulder, and before even turning, Seungcheol _knew_ it belonged to Joshua. 

“Shua,” He whined, as if Joshua could do anything to intervene _now_. 

As if anyone could make Jeonghan do something he didn’t want to do. 

(Well, he faintly wondered if Joshua _knew_ about this too). 

“Seungcheol-ah!” 

And now Jeonghan was approaching their way, looking all pretty with flushed cheeks after being in the sun for a while, a huge smile on his lips. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, people were staring at _them_ , at him; most of them fond, some of them curious, and Seungcheol promptly hid behind Joshua, covering his face with both of his hands. 

The only thing that the rest could see was the tip of his ears, all red. 

“What do you think? Do you like it, Cheol?” Jeonghan asked, showing that grin of his that made Seungcheol swoon. 

However Seungcheol kind of wanted the earth to swallow him whole right now. 

“Now everyone will know it’s your birthday,” He continued, when Seungcheol didn’t say anything. 

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol scolded, placing his hands on Joshua’s shoulders to look at him over. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“What? Don’t you like it?” He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at him. 

Seungcheol’s whole face was red, he never _ever_ recalled feeling this embarrassed. 

In his whole life. 

“I… I… just-” He loved getting birthday greetings, even if he pretended he didn’t. He liked when people texted or called him at twelve o’clock. It was nice. 

Thinking that someone was thinking of him, waiting for the minutes to go by to send him something special. 

But _this_? 

He couldn’t stop laughing because he was so nervous. 

“It’s so embarrassing.” He said in the end, wishing Joshua was taller and he could hide behind him. 

Jeonghan’s response was a pout. 

“Shua’s thing is definitely more embarrassing than mine.” 

Wait a second… 

“Shua’s _thing_ …?” 

“Hey, _spoiler alert_.” Joshua pinched Jeonghan’s stomach and the tension in Seungcheol’s shoulders dissolved a little, watching them bicker. 

All in all, it did seem like such a Jeonghan thing to do. 

And most people seemed endeared, and interested, but not in a judging manner. 

Which felt nice.

Being seen like this. 

Seungcheol finally left his hiding place and reached out to take Jeonghan’s hand, lacing their fingers together, the action interrupting Joshua and Jeonghan’s banter. 

“Thank you, Hannie.” He whispered, hoping to convey all of his emotions in his words. Jeonghan loved to tease him, sometimes too much, and Seungcheol was the same, but in moments like these… he just _knew_ how much Jeonghan loved him, how much he cared. "I mean it." 

Jeonghan’s expression softened, eyes glazing over as he reached out to press a kiss (that maybe lingered a bit too much) on Seungcheol’s lips. 

When he pulled back, Jeonghan wordlessly left his side and Joshua stood in front of him instead. 

Before Seungcheol could ask what was going on, Joshua gently placed his air pods on Seungcheol’s ears. 

Jihoon’s velvety voice greeted him. 

Of course Seungcheol recognized it, he always listened to Jihoon’s segment on the school’s radio. 

_so today we’ve got a special song written and arranged by Joshua Hong, for his boyfriend Seungcheol. let’s give it a listen, yeah?_ A small pause, Seungcheol held his breath. _happy birthday, hyung._

A _song_? 

When did Joshua write a song? 

Seungcheol had no idea, he hadn’t heard him practice in months. 

Seungcheol parted his lips, still confused, but Joshua placed a finger on his lips and just smiled.

Joshua was right by his side, and Jeonghan a little behind, probably wanting to give them some space. 

As soon as the songs of the guitar playing filled his ears, the day started to catch up on him. 

The song was a ballad, and Seungcheol’s chest felt heavy with emotions. 

Ever since this day started, and well, even weeks before, he had been showered with so much _love_ , it felt amazing but a little overwhelming too. 

The fact that Joshua and Jeonghan had woken him up today, only to wish him a proper happy birthday, as he had always wanted… the pamphlets and the trip to the beach, and the song, the chocolates, Jeonghan’s hoodie…

When the line _can’t live with losing you_ left Joshua’s lips, tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

It had only been a few minutes since he saw Jeonghan distributing the pamphlets, and Joshua’s song had just ended playing on the radio. 

And now his phone kept buzzing with notifications, with a sniff, he dared to pull it out from his pocket and read. 

_you’re closer to fifty now!_

_happy birthday Cheol!_

_[attached picture] got this while i was walking, and the guy said you’d get really happy if i sent this, so happy birthday, i think? we have the same literature class!_

_tell your boyfriends there’s still single people out there and we are all crying_

_we love you!_

_when are we celebrating? ps. let me know what you want for your birthday!_

_why can’t i get a song for my birthday too :’( i’m envious but in a good way, happy birthday Cheol!_

_hb bro!_

_jeonghan-hyung was joking with the wasabi cake, right??? i bought red velvet, hope it’s okay, hyung. let me know when it arrives home! happy birthday, love you!_

_thank you for putting up with me and being my friend, Cheol, happy birthday._

_happy birthday, hyung! i’m happy we met. you seem like a really good person, also hope you don’t mind that i asked wonwoo for your number. i sent some seaweed soup for you through joshua-hyung, hope you like that too. love, mingyu_

He couldn’t read anymore, instead reaching out with his sleeve to wipe the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. 

Joshua and Jeonghan were right by his side in a second, pulling him to a tight hug. 

And Seungcheol all but melted in their embrace. 

***

Competition met an early end when they woke up the next morning, a sweaty drowsy Seungcheol getting up and locking himself in the bathroom. 

Joshua had barely enough time to get up and follow (he had the lightest dream of them all), when he heard the distincts sounds of water running.

The shower…? 

He blinked awake and his hand clumsily patted away until it landed on his phone, pressing the screen. 

_3.34 am._

Joshua got up with a groan. 

“Seungcheol?” Joshua leaned against the doorframe, wide awake now. In their years together, of course some of them had gotten sick, but usually it was Jeonghan or Joshua, never Seungcheol. When it did happen though, Joshua knew it wasn’t easy on Seungcheol. Hence the worry in his tone as he gently knocked on the door. “Cheol, are you okay?” 

He got no response. 

“Cheol.” He insisted, rubbing at his own eyes. He was exhausted as well, but he didn’t want to go back to sleep without knowing if Seungcheol was okay. 

Truth was, he had been particularly emotional the day of his birthday, teary-eyed and so vulnerable, Joshua wanted to protect him from himself. 

When Joshua was about to go and wake Jeonghan up, he heard the door being unlocked, and he sighed in relief, and Seungcheol revealed himself. 

His hair was standing in all the wrong directions, looking a bit pale, but it was dark too, so maybe it was just Joshua overthinking. 

Seungcheol acknowledged him with a pout. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered, voice rough and Joshua gave him a reassuring smile, placing a hand on his cheek. 

Mostly to gauge his temperature, but also because Seungcheol had been needier with their affection, as if the fact that he didn’t have their grounding touch on him would break him apart. 

“That’s okay.” 

Seungcheol hummed, head lolling against Joshua’s gentle hold. 

Joshua’s heart did somersaults at the sight. 

“Does anywhere hurt, baby?” 

Seungcheol was burning up. 

Okay.

Probably just a fever. 

No reason to worry. 

Seungcheol was overworked, stressed, running on a few hours of sleep everyday. 

This wasn’t a surprise, but it still made Joshua worry. 

“‘M cold.” 

Joshua gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his warm cheek. 

“I know, let’s go back to bed, okay?” 

Seungcheol easily complied, practically dropping on the bed (Jeonghan didn’t even _stir_ ) and Joshua hummed in thought, Seungcheol usually slept next to the nightstand and Jeonghan or Joshua in the middle, but… 

As Seungcheol buried his face into his pillow even more, he couldn’t help but think that maybe for tonight they could make a little change. 

“Scoot over, okay? How about you sleep in the middle today?” He asked, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Seungcheol’s back. 

The t-shirt was clinging to his back with sweat and Joshua couldn’t help but worry a little more.

It was only a fever, only that. 

He was usually the calmest one when it came to one of them being sick, he didn’t know why he was freaking out right now. 

Seungcheol shook his head, a mop of dark fluffy hair shifting and Joshua couldn’t help but smile.

He was kind of cute like this. 

“What if I feel sick?” 

“You won’t, baby,” Joshua tried to sound as sure as possible. He didn’t want Seungcheol to pick up on his anxiousness. “I’m sure it’s just the fever.” 

There was no response so Joshua headed to Jeonghan’s side of the bed instead. 

“Hannie… baby,” He started, rubbing Jeonghan’s back, so he wouldn’t wake him up so suddenly. Once Jeonghan started to blink awake, Joshua whispered. “Cheol doesn’t feel well.”

The dynamics of three people sleeping on the same bed, when one of them was possibly sick, well… 

Jeonghan should at least know. 

“Can’t… can’t we sleep it off?” Jeonghan asked, burying his head on Seungcheol’s back. 

Joshua reached out to lightly smack his shoulder. 

“Okay, _okay_ , I’m up.” Jeonghan mumbled, not moving an inch. 

“Hannie,” Joshua begged, Seungcheol had gotten up countless times for them, whenever they weren’t feeling well. He thought it was only fair to give him the same treatment, and maybe, just maybe, Joshua really needed Jeonghan’s support, so he’d be able to keep Joshua’s sudden unease at bay. “Please?” 

Jeonghan was still half-asleep when he sat up and mumbled _okay, i’ll make cheollie some tea_ , before pressing a clumsy kiss on Seungcheol’s ear.

(It was meant for his hair, but it was so late-or early- and Jeonghan couldn’t possibly function at this hour). 

Leaving Joshua alone with him for a second. 

Then Joshua just observed. 

He didn’t think he could take his eyes off Seungcheol, even if he tried. 

The way his breathing had gone ragged, his shoulder shaking, his feet were freezing and- 

A sniff. 

Joshua was right next to him, but the sound was still foreing to his ears. 

But it had come from Seungcheol. 

“Cheol,” He started quietly, placing a hand on his back. “Are you crying?” 

Another sniff in response and Joshua decided to lie down next to him, supporting his weight on his elbow, as he kept his hand on his back, rubbing up and down now. 

“Hey, _hey_ , don’t cry.” Joshua started petting Seungcheol’s hair instead, and he could hear the wet sound of Seungcheol sniffling and crying, but he still wouldn’t look up. “Oh, baby, what is it?” 

For some reason Joshua didn’t think it had to do with being sick at all, so he waited. 

Jeonghan was just in the kitchen, but he really wished he were here. 

He wasn’t sure he could deal with this on his own. 

Whatever _this_ was. 

“Why are you guys acting…” Seungcheol hiccuped, reaching out to clean the snot with his wrist. “So weird?” 

Oh. 

That was… 

Joshua took a deep breath, not knowing how to put into words that they had started this on a bit on a whim. 

Only in the beginning though… 

“Cheol…”

“Jeonghan with the birthday stuff and you with the song,” Seungcheol took a deep shaky breath, looking up just enough to clean his face again and buried his head back in the pillow. “Why are you guys treating me like this?” 

Joshua took a deep breath, placing his hand on the back of Seungcheol’s neck, caressing whatever hair he could reach. 

It had been too much. 

They had crossed a line. 

They fucked up. 

Bad. 

Of course they had, when their boyfriend was crying as he asked why they were being _so_ nice to him. 

Guilt settled on his stomach and he wished Seungcheol could just look up, or sit up so he could hug him, comfort him properly. 

But Seungcheol refused to move. 

“Because you’re our boyfriend and we love you.” He replied, because he didn’t exactly have an answer, but he knew Seungcheol needed to hear this anyway. 

But Seungcheol stayed silent, his shoulders shaking as he tried to even his breathing. 

The explanation wasn’t enough and Joshua knew, he _knew_ , but it was three am and he was worried and felt guilty and he really wanted to comfort Seungcheol, because it hurt like hell to see him cry like that. 

Because of _them_. 

“Baby.” 

Joshua carded his fingers through Seungcheol’s damp hair. 

“Cheol.” 

Seungcheol shook his head, refusing to look up, and Joshua decided that maybe they should have this conversation with Jeonghan too. 

Today had been a very long day, and Seungcheol’s skin was burning underneath his fingertips. 

Whatever they wanted to talk about, maybe it’d be better to wait until tomorrow morning. 

“Okay,” Joshua said to himself, when after a few minutes, Seungcheol’s breath had finally evened it out, falling asleep in the same position he had cried in. “Get some rest, love.” 

Joshua leaned down, pressed a kiss on the top of Seungcheol’s head, just when Jeonghan was entering the room with the tea. 

He had listened, of course he had. 

The look in his eyes said it all, glazy and unfocused. 

Joshua just shook his head, heaving a sigh. 

He just didn’t dare to explain to Jeonghan any further, because he knew he’d feel guilty.

He did too. 

And they _should_. 

But Jeonghan had to know, they needed to talk about this. 

So he let Jeonghan set the tea down on the nightstand, and as if sensing Joshua needed a hug, his boyfriend sat on his lap, pulling Joshua’s head to his chest. 

“We should talk.” Joshua whispered. 

Jeonghan gave him a sad smile and pressed a kiss on the top of Joshua’s head. 

“I know.” 

Both of them went quiet, just hugging each other as they listened to the sound of Seungcheol’s breathing. 

“Luckily for you, I just made tea.” Jeonghan presented, both of his hands pointing at the steamy mug as he smiled, albeit a little weakly. 

“Very funny,” Joshua smiled sadly, patting Jeonghan’s back so he’d get up and they’d talk in the kitchen. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jeonghan let out a small sigh, and complied. 

***

The next time Seungcheol woke up, it must have been morning, light threatening to sweep from the curtains. 

But Seungcheol still felt awful, his face sticky and warm, his socked feet ice cold. 

He didn’t wear socks to bed so he figured at some point during the night, either Joshua or Jeonghan had done that. 

But Seungcheol didn’t want to _move_. 

Everytime he blinked, his eyes hurt, and he was in the middle of the bed, so there was no place to escape to, without waking up someone. 

_Why_. 

The memories of him waking up during the night were blurry and confusing but he remembered enough for it to feel embarrassed. 

Seungcheol was debating if he should in fact get up or not, he didn’t know the time, when he felt a gentle touch on the top of his head. 

Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol froze, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep as he buried himself back into the pillow. 

He wasn’t ready to face Jeonghan.

Or Joshua.

Or the world. 

Jeonghan’s hand gently caressed his hair, humming a song Seungcheol didn’t know. 

It went like that for a few minutes. 

“Sleep some more, Cheollie.” Jeonghan finally whispered and Seungcheol gave up trying to pretend to be asleep, just scooted closer to him, pressing his freezing feet against his boyfriend’s calfs. “I got you.” 

Seungcheol took one shaky breath, eyes filling with tears once again. 

Jeonghan didn’t say anything else, just pulled Seungcheol on his chest and ran a hand up and down his back, circular patterns, hoping to lull him back to sleep. 

And luckily it worked, because a few minutes later, Seungcheol had fallen deep into slumber again. 

***

When Seungcheol woke up for the third time, he was alone and with a pounding headache. 

He took a moment to recall yesterday’s events and covered his face, embarrassment creeping up on him. 

Had he really cried yesterday?

Seungcheol took a few minutes to actually gather enough courage to check his phone, it was past twelve. 

He hadn’t slept this much in months. 

He only wished he would feel more well rested, instead he felt like a truck had run over him. 

And he didn’t know how he’d face Jeonghan and Joshua. 

He wasn’t exactly mad, just… insecure. 

There were sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Joshua cooking, probably, and Jeonghan setting the table. 

Hushed conversation. 

Okay. 

He needed to do this. 

Seungcheol slowly got up, limbs heavy as he made his way to the bathroom. 

After washing his face, brushing his teeth and changing his t-shirt for a hoodie, he already felt a little better, even though he still felt that damn headache. 

He took a deep breath before making it to the living room, and his boyfriends just stilled for a second when he did. 

Joshua was indeed preparing breakfast, and Jeonghan was sitting at the table.

Both of them looked devastated, and Seungcheol hated to be the cause of it.

He didn’t know _where_ to start. 

How to. 

Luckily Joshua intervened, his kind voice breaking the tense mood. 

“How about we have some breakfast first?” Joshua asked. 

But Seungcheol didn’t think he could wait any longer, because there was nothing he hated more than things being awkward between them. 

“I just...” Seungcheol thought he was too nervous to actually sit down, so he just stood there, burying his hands on the pocket of his hoodie. “Let’s just talk now, okay?” 

If anything, Jeonghan and Joshua seemed relieved to be talking now too. 

Joshua placed down the bowls where he had poured rice, and circled the kitchen counter, so he could stand closer to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. 

“Okay,” Joshua cleared his throat, taking a moment to pick the right words. “Seungcheol, yesterday you said-” 

“Why are you even doing this?” Seungcheol whispered, because he remembered, of course he did. 

He wasn’t stupid.

He knew that Jeonghan and Joshua had somehow been competing because of Mingyu’s comment a few weeks ago. 

But still, he hadn’t felt hurt by it, or upset, not until everything started to catch up on him, and then his birthday happened and it all just became a big messy blur of emotions. 

And then to top it all, he got _sick_. 

“I just… I _knew_ you guys were up to something. Of course I knew, but you just kept surprising me with fancy gifts and then that weekend off, and all those dates too.” Seungcheol whispered, looking down as he spoke. “You guys are doing this for your own sakes... then why do you have to be nice to _me_?” 

And there it was, ugly awful insecurity. 

The thoughts he was usually too afraid to say out loud. 

He didn’t want to sound ungrateful, and it wasn’t like that at all. 

He just… wanted to understand _why_. 

“Okay,” Joshua decided, and Seungcheol tried to ignore how hurt they both looked, but especially Jeonghan, he looked like he was about to cry. “Let’s all sit down, yeah?” 

“Let’s just…. not do this,” Seungcheol whispered, voice breaking and Joshua reached out to squeeze his hand, gentle, grounding, as all things with Joshua.

Seungcheol wanted to talk about it, he had just said so, but he felt so _exposed_ , so vulnerable. 

“Sweetheart, sit.” Joshua’s firm voice commanded. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but comply. 

“You don’t have to talk just yet, okay? Just… just listen to us.” Joshua sat down as well, reaching out a hand to squeeze Jeonghan’s, holding both of his boyfriends at the same time. 

“Look, we aren’t going to lie.” Jeonghan started. “I did get upset over Mingyu’s comment, and we did get competitive for a second… because that’s our thing, okay? The same way you get mad at me when I win in Kart rider.” 

“I don’t get mad at you when-” Seungcheol started, whining. 

“You do,” Jeonghan reached out for Seungcheol’s hand, to reassure him too. Now they were all connected, and it might have looked a bit silly from an outsider's perspective, but it felt nice. Like they were all getting on the same page. “And that’s okay, I get mad too, I don’t like losing, I’m stubborn. With Shua it’s the same, we get competitive and we tease each other and we love making harmless bets, okay?” 

This time, Seungcheol only listened, feeling warm with the way Joshua and Jeonghan kept caressing his heated skin, searching his eyes even though Seungcheol didn’t dare to look up. 

“But we were in this for a day and we realized how hard you worked for us and we really thought you deserved to be pampered too,” Joshua continued this time, drawing small circles on Seungcheol’s palm with his thumb. “You’re the eldest in our group, most of our friends are only working, but you’re finishing up your career _and_ working, we really are so proud of you, Cheol, and we don’t say it enough.” 

“Besides,” Jeonghan continued, trying to smile so he’d lighten up the mood. “You always do this for us, remember?”

There was a beat of silence before Seungcheol looked up, chewing on his lower lip as he stared at Jeonghan. 

“You treat us food all the time, go out with us to our boring hobbies.” Jeonghan explained, letting go of Seungcheol’s hand to place it on his thigh, caressing gently. “You always pick us up from work, you lend us your clothes even when we never give it back, you remember _every_ anniversary. The 100 days and white day, even though we’re all men, and it doesn’t make sense-” 

“ _Jeonghan_.” 

“What I mean is,” Jeonghan corrected, thinking that comment might have been worth it, because it made Seungcheol smile, oh and if that didn’t make his heart feel at ease, knowing that Seungcheol wasn’t that mad. “You take such good care of us, and we’re way too spoiled. We should always take care of you the same way you do for us, Cheol.” 

At Seungcheol’s silence, Joshua and Jeonghan exchanged another meaningful glance and Joshua nodded in the end, squeezing Seungcheol’s hand. 

“We’re sorry for hurting your feelings.” Joshua told him, hoping it’d convey their utmost sincerity, hoping they had managed to say what they had wanted to say. Hoping Seungcheol would understand. “We didn’t mean to, but we did, didn’t we?” 

When Seungcheol’s words left his lips, his voice was rough, shaky. 

“You didn’t.” 

“You sure?” Joshua asked, still apprehensive. Seungcheol usually understood and forgave too quickly, and Joshua didn’t want him to say he was okay just to spare their feelings. “You don’t have to say we didn’t just because.” 

“Well… maybe, I don’t know.” A sigh. Seungcheol just tried to put his thoughts into words. “I felt like you guys were using me for one of your fights, but then… then with the dates, and the gifts, my perception changed.” 

“How so?” 

Seungcheol finally looked up, taking a moment to give each one of his boyfriends, a meaningful glance. 

“I knew you were doing it for a stupid reason, but it felt nice.” He admitted quietly. “I got worried about enjoying it, because once the competition was over you’d just…”

And he didn’t need to say anything else. 

Joshua and Jeonghan knew. 

“It stopped being a competition a long time ago, Cheollie.” Joshua said kindly. “This is… just the way we’ll be from now on, okay? We want to take care of you, we want to be more attentive.” 

And that seemed to do it for Seungcheol, his shoulders visibly relaxing, he was smiling for real, not just because he was nervous. 

“You mean it?” 

Jeonghan and Joshua finally relaxed too, because that was easy to reply to. 

“Of course.” 

“We do.” 

Then Seungcheol’s stomach had growled and this time Joshua didn’t _ask_ , just stood up, went back to the kitchen to scoop up some fried rice for Seungcheol and set it in front of him. 

Conversation on pause until Seungcheol would get some food in his stomach. 

So Seungcheol did, feeling a little silly for all the drama, the way they could have cleared this up before, yet it kept escalating… 

It was a few minutes and his bowl was empty, feeling better than he had when he had woken up.

Maybe because they had managed to finally clear things up, or maybe he really did need some food. 

(Jeonghan always would tease him about how grumpy he got when he didn’t have any breakfast). 

“We should go back to bed.” 

“That’s the best suggestion that could _ever_ come out of your lips, Shua.” 

It was easy to follow them back to bed. 

For once Jeonghan wasn’t a lazy ass and helped change the sheets and pillow cases, while Seungcheol brushed his teeth again, preparing to go back to bed. 

And apparently sleep in the middle now. 

Which felt nice, surrounded by warmth, being held from both sides. 

Once they were finally settled, Joshua and Jeonghan’s arms around his waist, interlocking right by his stomach, then Jeonghan dared to speak again, voice lacking his usual confidence: 

“We’re all good then?” 

Seungcheol took advantage of his arms being free and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends, pulling them up for a hug. 

“We are.” 

He still felt hot, probably because of the fever, but he felt perfect, content.

He loved his boyfriends so much.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten with them.

The love he felt for them was immeasurable, words couldn’t describe, actions couldn’t- 

“Okay, so who won?” 

And of _course_ they had to go back to that.

Seungcheol should just stop getting surprised. 

His boyfriends wouldn’t change. 

(And maybe Seungcheol loved them more because of it). 

“Yes,” Joshua’s head perked up in interest. 

Seungcheol groaned, he did _not_ want to have this conversation. It always happened like this, first with Jeonghan playfully going _do you like me or shua best_ and Joshua’s _don’t i look cuter_ whenever he wore Seungcheol’s clothes.

His boyfriends were a bit of a menace. 

Kind, funny, intelligent and hot, but still menaces. 

“No hard feelings,” Jeonghan clarified and Joshua nodded eagerly. _Yeah, right_ , Seungcheol thought. As if they could do that. “We just want to know.” 

“Exactly,” Joshua agreed. “We only want some closure.” 

“Oh, hell, _no_.” Seungcheol pushed them away weakly, refusing to be in the middle of their endless banter. 

_Again_. 

“Come on, Cheollie,” Jeonghan poked him on the stomach and Seungcheol squirmed away, ticklish. “Please?” 

Oh, not the aegyo. 

Everything but the aegyo. 

“Pretty please?” 

“You guys are so cringey.” Seungcheol whined, trying (and failing) once again to shove them away.

Not that he really meant to, he always slept on his side against the wall, and it was nice sleeping in the middle. 

He wasn’t about to give it up so soon. 

“Ah, but you love us.” Jeonghan said seriously. 

“So much.” 

Seungcheol couldn't deny that so he only pouted again, eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Jeonghan and Joshua kept somehow tickling him, and he squirmed with a whiny _stop_. 

“I won’t choose!” He stressed, and it was his last word on it. “You guys won’t ever forget if I do.” 

“Oh so you _did_ consider choosing.” 

“If you did, then you _do_ think one of us did better.” 

“You guys are a menace,” He sighed, without heat. 

“Ah, but you’re smiling.” 

“Yeah, you are.” 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, maybe it was the fever, or his 25th birthday and the fact that he had spent it with his two favorite people, but he couldn’t help but to feel a little emotional. 

It felt so right, when all of them were together. 

Seungcheol had enjoyed taking a little time with each one of them, but the three of them... there was something about _this_ that just stirred something in Seungcheol’s heart. 

This was where he belonged. 

With these two. 

“Okay, if you’re going to be boring and not reply, then tell us this,” Jeonghan asked, being _annoying_ , of course he was. “Who do you love more, Cheollie?” 

Seungcheol didn’t hesitate. 

“Both of you.” 

“Come on, Cheollie.” Jeonghan poked his stomach and Seungcheol squirmed away, scooting over to Joshua’s side. 

But of course Joshua had to sneak his hand under Seungcheol’s hoodie, tickling his tummy. 

“Yeah, please, Cheollie?” 

What did he have to do so they’d leave him alone?

Only a few seconds would do. 

They were really annoying when they wanted to be.

Like right now. 

“Ask us.”

“Yes, ask.” 

Evil twins. 

“Please?” 

“Yes, _please_?” 

A sigh.

Okay, he was reaching his limit. 

Any moment now. 

“Please ask us, Cheollie.”

“Bet you’re going to like the answer.” 

Okay, _now_. 

“Okay! _Fine_.” He conceded, crossing his arms against his chest (covering his stomach from further attacks). 

“Who do you love more, Joshua?” He asked, with a deadpan expression, his voice monotone. “Who do you love more, Jeonghan?” 

“Ah, that’s a hard one.” Joshua tapped his finger on his chin, pretending to consider. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Jeonghan sighed, as if the whole situation was too aggravating to even think about it. 

Seungcheol resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriends’ antics. 

Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look, over his stomach then _smiled_. 

“Seungcheollie.” They replied at the same time. 

Oh. 

If it was possible for Seungcheol’s face to be even redder, it was now. 

“Stop, oh my god, _please_.” He covered his face, feeling giddy (not like he’d admit that and give them so much power, no). “You guys are so cheesy.” 

“You’re blushing.” Joshua pinched his cheek. 

“He _is_ ,” Jeonghan cooed. “Our baby.” 

“I have a _fever_.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seungcheollie.” 

“Ugh, _stop_.” 

But they wouldn’t. 

Because they loved him. 

And he loved them. 

And Seungcheol wouldn’t change that for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Also, this was my first time writing Jihancheol, so if you guys have any feedback on their dynamics, that'd be really useful! I'd like to write them again.
> 
> My [twt](https://twitter.com/Wish_us_luck) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Wish_us_luck).


End file.
